Bite then suck
by Tyra Ai Lynn
Summary: Naruto is a prince? Sasuke is one too? Vampires..incubui? This story is taken place outside of the ninja world...many things can happen. slight itanaru but mostly NaruSasu there will be yaoi in later
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto nor any of the other characters that pop up in this story. Enjoy :D

**Bite then Suck**

**Description and Chapter one**

Description: Sasuke and Naruto are seniors in Konohana High. Sasuke and Naruto are kinda alike. Sasuke is 18 while Naruto is 17 almost 18. Sasuke is a smart yet quiet, hateful, acts like a jerk to some people, rich, and a very handsome young man who plays soccer and basketball. Naruto is a smart yet acts dumb, outgoing, loud, fun, somewhat rich, and a handsome young man who plays soccer and does track to keep in shape. They are both about the same height too. Sasuke is 5 foot 9 while Naruto is 5 foot 7. They both hold secrets too. Sasuke is the Prince of Incubi. Naruto is the Prince of Vampires. Naruto is a kittling from Kyuubi, who is the most powerful fox, drinks the blood of humans and mated with one too. He is even able to get pregnant but he doesn't want anyone to know so he keeps it to himself. He doesn't have a heart but does have a soul that revives itself once its taken. Sasuke is one of Naruto's best friends and rival due to their companies. So what happens if his best friend, rival, and a Prince wants his soul?

**Chapter One**

-Naruto's P.O.V.-

I woke up to my alarm playing _Don't Stop Believing _by _Journey. _I sat up and turn off the alarm. I got off my bed and went to take a shower. I put on blue skinny jeans that hugged my hip perfectly and a bright orange t-shirt that said 'Bite me' in black letters with vampire fangs and fake red blood on the shirt coming off of the fangs. I'm bisexual so I like to wear skinny jeans. I brushed my hair and styled it so it framed my face and the marks on my checks were mostly hidden. I grabbed my book bag and headed towards the kitchen. I put the book bag by my shoes and went into the kitchen. I grabbed a bowl, milk, a spoon, and a box of Lucky Charms. I fixed my cereal, ate it, and put everything back where it should be. I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. Then I walked out of the bathroom, threw on my shoes, put my book bag on one of my shoulders, grabbed my keys, and walked out the door. I lock it and started walking down the street.

My car was in the shop getting some new parts so I have to walk but I don't mind that much because I like to get some fresh air every now and then.

I started to think to myself. 'I've been here for three years all by myself. My company finally expanded here. I can stay here until I graduate from high school. I really wanna go to college but I think I will have to take online courses due to I have to work at my company. I hope that the rest of the year will be a breeze. The school year is almost reaching at the half way mark. I really need to pull myself together and stop acting stupid around my friends. Jariya died two years ago. My parents "died" when I was five. My parents left me the company but I was too young so my grandfather, Jariya took over until two years ago. I miss them terr-.' A car horn snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked beside me and saw a black 2012 mustang. I knew who the car belonged to already. That person was Uchiha Sasuke. One of the few guys who could afford really nice cars. "Oy*, dobe! Where's your car?" "in the shop, teme. What do you want?" I asked him. "Do you wanna ride to school, dobe?" He asked me nicely. Too nice if you ask me. "What's the catch, teme? You're acting way to nice," I replied to him. "Nothing at all just a free ride to school so you don't have to walk. I know that the track is meeting up today and running so, I thought I'd give you a ride to school but if you don't want me too, that's perfectly fine with me." "Fine, since you asked me so nicely but if I find out there was a motive and you didn't tell me, I'll never talk to you again." "Ok, dobe."

I looked out the window as he started to drive away. I told him to drop me off a few blocks away from school so, I could walk the rest of the way there. I looked at him from the side of my eye. He was very handsome. He was one of Konohana heart-throbs. I was also one of them too. I am sad to say that I have a small crush on him. I know better than to tell him though, since the day we became friends we never talked about sexuality or anything to personal. I cant get too close anyways my secrete could leak out and our companies are rivals.

Oy - hey (in Japanese)

My friend who has a profile on here named darkemochic , is helping me out with this story. Please review and let us know on how we are doing. This story was mostly my idea but she helped me through out the story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bite Then Suck**

**Chapter Two**

-Naruto's P.O.V.-

When the car came to a stop, we were in front of a little shop. I got out of the car. "Thanks Sasuke," as I looked at him. I saw his eyes flash a dark red. "N-no problem, dobe." He said as he smiled a rare smile. My fangs started to poke out of my gums. "I-I gotta go," with that said I walked past a few shops. I walked to my favorite coffee shop. 'Why does my teeth react to him? It never did when I'm around Gaara or Lee.' When I go there, I walked in and bought me my favorite kind of coffee, which is French vanilla. I walked out once I got my coffee. 'I had Gaara take my soul before yet my teeth never reacted to him. I wonder why.' "Naruto-chan!" Gaara yelled from down the street. "Oh, hey Gaara. How are you?" I said as he reached me. "I'm good." We started to walk together. Gaara like me is Bisexual. We known each other for a few months and we're really close.

Gaara's lover is Rock Lee but everyone calls him Lee. Lee is a really nice guy. He's perfect for Gaara and helps him be more social. Lee caught up and walked with us. "Hey Naru-chan…are you feeling ok? You look paler than normal." (a/n Naruto is pale but not as pale as Sasuke.) "Now that you mention it, I don't feel good. Also I'm a little hungry too." "Ohh, Naruto-chan. Do you need my blood?" Gaara asked getting into the conversation that was going on around him. "No, thanks Gaara. I think I'm just gonna go home." I walked away from them and yelled a "goodbye." 'Man, I have a weird feeling. I hope I get home before I get too hungry and go after someone.' I basically ran home due to my hunger was getting the better of me.

When I got home, I saw a black bat. It looked like it was waiting for me. I looked more closely and saw that it wasn't just any black bat. It was a messenger bat. It must've been from my parents. I realized that the bat was mine. Her name saw Yume. I yelled "Yume," when I aw close enough to my house that no one would get superstitions from me yelling a name that no body would recognize. Everyone in this town knows everyone else by rumors or just being friends. She flew over to me. I took out my house keys and unlocked the door. I walked inside with her following me, then closed the door once I was sure she was inside the house with me. I look the message off of her and opened it up. I was really nervous. I was about to read it until…..

****Sorry but that's all I have for now. Please join in next time to find out what happens and to see what the message says. I would like to thank my friend darkemochic who is helping me write this story. Please remember to review. ****

Thanks, Ai 3


	3. Chapter 3

**Bite then suck**

**chapter three**

-Naruto's P.O.V.-

I was about to read it until there was a knock at my door. "Dobe! Get out here now! I know you're in there!" Sasuke yelled through the closed door.

"Go away teme! I don't feel good right now, so just go away! Also go to school, I know you don't like to miss school!" I yelled back at him.

"Dobe, just open the damn door!" He yelled at me angrily.

"No, now go away! If I'm sick then the coaches would be mad at me for getting you sick!" I started to read the note that Yume had. It read:

'Dear Prince Uzumaki Naruto,

I have some good and bad news first. I know that you would like the bad news first. I'm sorry to say that you are now engaged to someone in the Incubi palace. The good news is that you can choose. You can marry Uchiha Itachi or Uchiha Sasuke. I know-'

I was interrupted by Sasuke yelling. "Uzumaki! Open this door before I break it down!"

"Geez, Uchiha calm down. Give me a few minutes and I'll open it! OK?" I shouted back at him.

"Yea, fine! Just hurry it up!" I moved away from the door and sat at my rounded kitchen table that was near a few windows and a corner of that room. I continued to the note:

'That you aren't happy at the moment. But your parents and their parents decided to set this up. I also know that you would choose Prince Uchiha Sasuke because I know that you know him and that you like him. You might even know Prince Uchiha Itachi. He's 22 years old but he's very attractive and supporting. Or so your parents told me. I hope you make a wise choice because they are both really wise gentleman. Well, I have to go now. I hope to see you soon Prince Naruto!

Your servant,

Ikuto'

"WHAT?" I yelled loudly completely forgetting about Sasuke outside my door.

"Uzumaki! What's wrong?" He shouted through that closed door.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." I replied back loudly, my lungs hurted to yell. I got up and walked towards the door that Sasuke was behind of.

"Uzumaki, please open the door." I got to the door and unlocked it. I opened it and saw a somewhat confused yet fuming Sasuke.

"Yes, Uchiha?" I asked him trying to calm my lungs down which still hurted and they somewhat scream for more air. I took a deep breath and breathed it out. Sasuke pulled me into a hug which made me wanna get out of it as soon as possible.

"Let go of me, Uchiha!" I yelled out struggling to get out of his grip.

"No, Uzumaki," he replied back calmly.

"Let go...let go...let go of me...damn it." I kept struggling to get out of his impossible grip.

"Why won't you let go of me?" I said finally giving up.

"I-I can't lose you to my brother."

"Huh? Uchiha, I'm confused." He hugged me tighter and pulled me closer to him so our bodies were touching.

"I can't lose you to Itachi." he said to me softly.

"Uh...you won't lose me Uchiha. I'm not yours, so you can't lose me." I replied back to him.

"Naruto, you do belong to me. Ever since I first saw you, I knew that you were mine. You're going to be my lover and mate," he said to me.

"Sasuke, I think you need some help. I don't belong to you. I never did say that I'll be your lover and mate. So please, don't put words in my mouth." I told him sternly.

"No. You are mine and only mine." He replied stubbornly.

"Don't I at least get a say in who I want to choose?" I asked him softly.

"Yes, but I know that you'd chose me either way," he whispered in my ear and kissed my temple.

"I guess your right Sasuke. I would choose you over Itachi. I don't know him but I do know that he's your brother." I replied to him softly and gave him a small smile. One of Sasuke's hands tilted my head up while the other one was still resting on my waist.

"Sasuke?" I asked him softly, not really wanting to talk so loud. He kissed my lips; the kiss was soft and loving. I responded to the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck. The kiss changed into hard and passionate. He broke the kiss and led me inside my house.

-Sasuke's P.O.V.-

When we were inside, I closed the white door. I turned to him and pulled him close to me. I felt his warm body heat when he was close to me and it felt nice. I kissed him again and pulled him closer so I could wrap my arms around his waist. I put my lips on his soft ones until his cellphone went off. He broke the kiss and mumbled a "sorry". He pulled his phone out of his front pocket and answered it. The conversation went like:

"Hello...yes...yes...oh okay. Thanks...yeah, bye." He put his phone away and wrapped his arms around my neck.

What's wrong Naruto?" I asked him softly.

"Huh? Oh nothing, my mom wants me home tonight." He replied to me.

"So…who do you chose Naruto?" I asked him as I wrapped my arms around him.

"Hmm….you, Sasuke. I chose you." I moved closer and pressed my lips to his soft, plump ones. I moved the kisses down to his chin and neck. I kissed his collarbone that was showing through the somewhat unbuttoned shirt. I started to lick, nip and suck there.

"Ahhh…S-Sas…uke," I heard him moan. I pulled away once I knew that there would be a big hicky in its place. I kissed his lips once more, let go of his waist and headed towards the door. I had gotten a few feet away from Naruto when I felt his arms around my waist.

"Yes, Naruto?" I asked him as his body was fully against mine.

"D-don't go, S-Sasuke," he stuttered out to me softly.

"Yes, my princess," I replied to him and turned to face him. He let his arms drop from my waist and I wrapped mine around his waist and the other around his neck. My arm around his neck pressed forward as I tilted my head down to kiss his lips again. After a few innocent kisses, it turned into a make-out session between us. I walked him backwards until we couldn't go back anymore. His back was against a wall and he pressed his hips into mine. I picked him up so he could lock his legs around my hips. We were interrupted by my phone going off by a song called 'Liar' by one ok rock. I reluctantly pulled away from Naruto and pulled out my stupid phone.

***Sorry…this is all I have right now. Sorry it took so long to post things up, my computer crashed on me and I had to start all over again. Please review! Also I would like to thank my friend darkemochic for helping me write this story so far***

Thanks for reading,

Ai 3


	4. Chapter 4

Bite then suck

Chapter four

-Sasuke's P.o.v-

I answered my phone with a sharp 'what'.

"Sasuke, didn't mother teach you manners?" Itachi's voice came through the phone loud and clear.

"I'm busy that the moment, Itachi. Make it fast." I replied to him in a cold voice while pulling Naruto close to me again. I lifted him up and let his legs wrap around my waist once again. I pushed him more into the wall so he could be supported better and I could be on the phone with Itachi.

"Mother wants to have a family meeting…NOW!" My phone beeped signaling that Itachi hung up. I shrugged against Naruto and pushed my phone back down into my pants pocket. I roughly kissed him, stopping after a few seconds into the kiss.

"Where's your room, Naruto?" I asked him as he locked his legs around me tighter.

"D-down the h-hall and to the right. W-why?"

"You should know why. You're smart Naruto so put the pieces together." I told him as -to my disliking- he un-wrapped his legs around me and pushed me away from him. There was very little room between us; I backed away so we could have a little breathing room. He grabbed my hand and led me away from the living room/kitchen. When we got to his room, I threw the door open with so much force that it could've fell off the hinges and to the floor.

He gave me a look as I stepped into the room. I smirked at him in return as I slammed the door shut. As soon as the door was closed, I lunged at him. We weren't going to make it to the bed but the floor was just as good. As I was on top of him, I grabbed his hands and pinned them up above his head, using one hand to keep them together. I went for his neck, biting and sucking once again, looking for his pulse.

I bit down on the vibrating skin, licking it with my tongue, making it wet. He moaned and began to squirm under me. Starting to suck, I got him to moan again. The sounds were delicious. The moans and….was that Journey? The fuck?

"Sasuke, my phone." I heard Naruto say through his moans. 'Fuck me.' I thought as I moved around.

-Naruto's P.o.v-

Sasuke moved down and sat on my thighs. I calmed myself to the best I could as I grabbed my phone from my pocket.

"H-hello?" I asked into the phone.

"Naruto!" I heard my mom's, Kushina's, voice.

"M-mom?" I said making sure it was her. I was still trying to relax so I could talk properly to her without stuttering.

"Naru-chan, did you get the message?" She asked me, making sure that I knew what was going on.

"Ahhh…yes, I did mother." I told her, now remembering the message that lies on top of the table in the kitchen. Sasuke leaned forward and started to kiss my neck again. I absent mindedly leaned my head back giving him more room to kiss my neck.

"Who do you choose, Naru? Wait…..never mind. Naruto, we are going over the Uchiha manor for dinner. I need you to be here in 15 minutes." She told me as she was getting ready to hang up the phone.

"Alright, I might be late though. Bye, love you." I told her getting ready to hang up the phone myself.

"Bye, Naru! See you soon." With that said, she hung up and I did the same. I tried push Sasuke away from me but I failed miserably so.

"Sasuke…come on. I need to get ready and go to my house." I told him as I kept attempting to push him away from me. He growled at me then started to lick, nip and suck on my neck.

"Sa *pant* suke...s-stop." When he did, I was pretty sure there was another hickey for me to try and hide. Mom would be mad if she saw it because I'm getting engaged but if she found out it was one of the guys who did it, she wouldn't care at all. He finally got off of me and helped me up.

"I'll see you later at dinner, my little princess." Sasuke said. He noticed my blush and took the opportunity to kiss me one last time before he left. I barely had the chance to deepen it, when he broke the kiss.

"Bye, Naruto." He turned around and started to leave.

"Bye, Sasuke! See you later!" I shouted as I heard the door open then close, signaling that he left my house and headed towards his so he could get ready. I sighed dreamily against my dresser. I looked at my clock that was on my night stand. I noticed I only had a few minutes left to get ready and get to my family's house. I went to my closet and grabbed out my dress pants and a dark blue dress shirt. I got dressed and combed my hair so it framed my face. Once I was done, I started to make a portal and walked through it after it was made.

***That's all for this chapter. I would like to thank my friend darkemochic for helping me write this story so far. I hope you will continue to read as I continue to post up new chapters. Please review. ***

Thanks for reading,

Ai 3


	5. Chapter 5

Bite then suck

Chapter five

-Naruto's P.o.v-

A light glowed as I walked out of the portal. I ended up in my old bedroom. It was dark, quiet, and messy. It was the same as when I left it. The quiet was shattered when I heard mom banging something against the ceiling down belong which was right about my bedroom.

"Naru-chan, come on! I wanna see you!" mom yelled in between her hitting the ceiling with something. I walked out of my room, closed the door behind me and walked down the stairs. Once I was down there, mother rushed over to me and gave me a big hug. My mom had red hair and green eyes while my father had blonde hair and dark blue eyes.

"Honey, let go of Naruto! He can't breathe!" my father, Minato, yelled at my mom. He was right though, I needed to breathe. My face turned red from the lack of air and I was considered as a special vampire because I needed to breathe air. Other vampires didn't need air so I guess that's why most people didn't think I was a vampire. My mom finally let me go and I turned to my dad.

"Hiya, Naruto. How are you?" Dad asked me as he walked towards me.

"I'm good. How are you dad?" I asked him as I started to walk towards him too.

"I'm good as well, my son." My dad said to me as he pulled me in for a tight hug but not as tight as mom's was to where I couldn't breathe. He pulled away and walked over to my mother. I noticed he was staring at my neck once he got back to my mother's side.

"Do you need something dad?" I asked him carefully, wondering what he was looking at.

"Yes, Naruto, I do. Please remove your shirt." My dad told me. I began to wonder if I didn't hide the hickies from Sasuke well enough. I began to un-button my shirt as my mom looked at the clock that was hanging on the wall behind her.

"Dear! We don't have time for this. If we don't leave now, we'll be late and that is a very bad image for us and especially for Naruto." Mom said to father and me.

"Fine, let's go." Dad replied as he followed mom who was headed towards the carriage that would take us to the Uchiha manor. I followed them as I began to re-button my shirt. We got on the carriage and sat down. Mother and father sat on one side while I sat by myself on the other side. I began to finish buttoning my shirt, when I noticed mom staring at my neck.

"Yes, mother?" I asked her politely as possible and acted really mom was about to say something until my dad began to speak.

"You're to get married my son." My dad said out loud. I started to get nervous until mom slapped dad across the face. She began to smile at me. 'Oh god, she knows,' that though ran through my head as she began to giggle.

"So, who was it, Itachi or Sasuke?" She asked as she kept eyeing my neck.

"M-mom, wha-how do you know?" I asked her as she began to snuggle into dad.

"Mothers' know everything, Naru-chan!" She chirped back at me.

"So, who was it?" dad asked, getting into the conversation between mom and I.

"You'll see once we get there." I told them as I looked out the window to see the passing of the dark lands.

"Naru-chan~" mom complained, "tell us~!" she began to whine.

"No, mom! It's not gonna happen!" I told her slightly raising my voice so she would just drop the matter at hand. The carriage stopped and the door was opened. I was the last one to step out and was amazed by a huge yet beautiful manor.

"Hello, Namikaze-sama." Sasuke's father, Fugaku, said taking me out of my daze from looking at the manor.

"Fugaku-sama, how many times have I told you to call me Minato?" my dad asked him as they shake hands.

"Ok, Minato-sama," he replied, "please, come inside. Sasuke and Itachi aren't very patient people so; I don't wanna keep them waiting to long." Dad and Fugaku walked in front of mother and me. I just couldn't wait to see Sasuke.

"Hey, mom?" I asked her softly so she could only hear.

"Hai, Naru-chan?" mom whispered back to me.

"In your opinion, who should I be with?" I whispered back to her as we walked side by side.

"I personally think Itachi. It's up to you though. I want you to be happy and not regret your decision." She whispered back to me as we started to enter the house.

"Thanks, mom." I whispered to her as we came to a stop. We saw a few members of the Uchiha clan there to greet us.

"This is Sasuke, Itachi, Madara, and my wife, Mikoto." Fugaku said introducing them. They all waved except Mikoto who smiled and waved at us.

"I'm Namikaze Minato, my wife Uzumaki Kushina, and my son Uzumaki Naruto." My dad said introducing us back to them. Sasuke smirked at me as my name was called. I looked at Itachi who looked like Sasuke but a little taller and different structure from him. 'Itachi doesn't look bad but Sasuke still beats him in a long run,' I thought to myself as I began to look around and noticed Sasuke's smirk.

"Hey, Sasuke-sama -" I began but was never able to finish what I was saying as my eyes kept wondering around the inside of the manor.

"Naruto-sama, I bet you would like a tour. Would you?" He asked as he walked towards me.

"Yes, I would like one." I told him as I looked at my mom who was smiling at me. She found out who I wanted to be with so quickly then again you should never under estimate her.

"Very well, right this way Naruto-sama." Sasuke said as he walked past me. I turned around and followed him. He showed me the library, the guest rooms, art/music rooms, and many more rooms around the manor. I was walking beside him when I noticed that he was looking at me and smirking. He grabbed my hand and lowered his pace so we could walk slowly and just enjoy the silence between us. As we kept walking down the hallway, I felt a pair of eyes on me. I turned my head to find Itachi staring at me.

***That's all I have for right now. I would like to thank my friend darkemochic for helping me. Please review! ***

Thank for reading,

Ai 3


	6. Chapter 6

Bite then suck

Chapter six

-Naruto's P.o.v-

We walked in silence, our feet echoing down the corridors. He was pulling on my hand as I followed him, looking at the creepy pictures on the walls and trying to see inside the rooms with open doors as we past them. Of course, I could get a better look of them if he'd slowed down. It felt like we started to jog.

"Why are we jogging, Sasuke?" I asked him as we continued to jog.

"I wanna show you a special room, Naruto," he told me as we kept going. After a few more minutes of jogging, we stopped at a door that had his carved into it.

"Why are we here?" I asked Sasuke as he let go of my hand.

"Well, I wanted to show you my room. You'll be spending most of your time here with me." He told me as he opened the door and pushed me inside of the room. The room had a dark red tint to them and the carpet was black. There was a big bed in the middle of the room, a dresser against the wall across from the door, two night tables with a clock one of them, and there were two other doors. One must've been the closet; the other one was most likely the bathroom. He walked inside after he somewhat slammed the door shut with a slammed noise after it closed. He started to walk towards me until there was a loud knock at the door. He turned around and opened it to find Itachi in the door way.

"What do you want Itachi?" Sasuke growled at his older brother.

"Sasuke, what do you think you're doing with our fiancé?" Itachi asked him in an unemotional voice.

"Itachi cut the act. I know you're dating Deidara form the Akatsuki clan." Sasuke replied coldly to him.

"Oh, really now. How do you know about Deidara? I was pretty sure I was keeping it a secret very well until now." Itachi replied to him with a hash voice, wanting to find out how he found out about him.

"Itachi…I put the pieces together. You're always with him when he's around and if father finds out he won't be happy. You better tell him yourself before someone else finds out and they tell him. Moreover, Naruto likes me and I like him. So just go, I have some business to attend to." Sasuke told him.

"Very well I shall see you at dinner, little brother. Goodbye." Itachi left and Sasuke closed the door right after Itachi turned around. He locked the door then walked over to me.

"Now, what would you like to do?" he asked as he stared me down.

"Well, we have an hour before dinner. So… (walking towards Sasuke) …we could just ki-" before I could finish the sentence, Sasuke pressed his lips to mine. He pulled me close so our bodies were flushed against each others. He broke the kiss and pulled me with him. We sat on the bed and we kissed a few more times until we heard a knock at the door.

"What?" Sasuke yelled in a cold and harsh voice.

"Sasuke-sama, Naruto-sama, it's time to eat dinner. The dinner table is set at the main dining room." A maid shouted through the closed door and left because I heard footsteps walking away from the door. We got up and walked down the stairs. The main dining room consists of a large table with a ton of black chairs with the Uchiha symbol on the back of them. We walked inside and my mother smiled at me while waving towards Sasuke. Mikoto looked at them. Her smile basically said 'I-know-everything-between-you-two'. Our dads looked at each other and nodded. Fugaku gave a rare and a very light smile.

"Sasuke, Naruto-sama, you two are to be now officially engaged to each other," he said as he walked to the table and sat down as he continued, "but you are to act as if you're only dating then we will announce it later on. If anything bad happens like one of you is cheating on the other, Itachi will step in and become Naruto's lover and the third lover will be killed. Understand?" I glanced at both of them, Itachi looked nervous while Sasuke's was unknown because he did show his emotion. I knew that he was happy though.

Itachi stepped forward with saying, "Father, I have to tell you something."

"What is it Itachi?" Fugaku asked as he motioned for everyone to sit down at the table.

"Father, I'm currently dating someone. His name is Deidara and he is from the Akatsuki clan. I hope that will help with you guys trying to form an alliance somehow." Itachi said as he sat down in between their mom and my dad.

"Very well, now we shall eat before the food gets cold." Fugaku said as Sasuke sat next to me and all of us began to eat. There was silence until there was a loud crash of a fork hitting the plate. I looked up as soon as I heard the noise coming from where Fugaku sat. His face began to turn white, a light purple then blue.

"Sweetheart, are you alright?" Mikoto asked her husband. She began to rub his back in a circular motion. He shook his head no and pointed to his throat. I got up and walked over to him. I used to read medical books whenever I got bored or I had time to spare. It hit me when he pointed to his throat that he was chocking.

"Please get a doctor in here." I said to a maid in a hurrying yet demanding voice. I pulled him up from the chair with the help of Mikoto as she left the room in a rush. I moved to I could to the Heimlich (a/n a move that helps someone that chocking…I think that what it's called) position. After a few times, whatever he had in his throat popped out of his mouth and landed on the floor a few feet away from us as the doctor walked into the room.

The doctor ran to us as Fugaku began to collapse and took him away from me and out of the room. I sat back down as everyone else did. A few eerie minutes, of silence passed by, Fugaku walked in. He sat back down by his wife and looked at me.

"Thank you, Naruto-sama," he thanked me as he was still looking and me and then switched to look at Sasuke and continued, "You better take care of that boy Sasuke. He just saved my life; if he wasn't here I would've been died."

"It was no problem, Uchiha-dono." I told him as I got a little more comfortable in my chair.

"Oh, please Naruto-sama, call me Fugaku or father/dad because we're going to be a family when you and Sasuke gets married," he replied to me as he accepted me into his family already. I looked at Mikoto who smiled at me.

"Naruto-sama, please call me Mikoto or mom/mother would be fine too," she told me as she smiled at her husband as she also accepted me.

"Naruto-kun, please call me Itachi or brother also," he said as he even accepted me. I smiled at all of them.

"Thank you so much for accepting me into your family already as you barely know me." I told them as I glanced sideways and looked at Sasuke who smiled lightly at me.

-dono = most respected but higher than someone addressed as –sama.

***Sorry, this is all I have for right now. I hope you liked this chapter. I would like to thank my friend darkemochic for helping me with my story. She has some stories of her own, so please read them too. Also, I would like if you could review and let me know how I'm doing and what I need to improve on. ***

Thanks for reading,

Ai 3


	7. Chapter 7

Bite then suck

Chapter Seven

-Sasuke's P.o.v-

I smiled lightly at Naruto. He turned to father at started to have a conversation which I tuned out of and held his hand under the table. When everyone finished dinner, Naruto and I walked hand-in-hand into the family room after everyone else did. Everyone was talking except for me and I was completely content with holding his as he sat really close to me. I was in a trance until the phone rang loudly but I guess I was the only one who heard because everyone was still talking.

A maid walked in and said, "Itachi-sama, you have a phone call." Itachi got up and walked out of the room with the maid following him. My mom and Naruto's mom were talking about something really loudly and kept giggling and looking over at Naruto and I who was talking to Itachi but then turned around to face me. He leaned against my body and put his head on my shoulder while I leaned more back into the couch. His hip was directly touching mine and he turned his head and smiled up at me. I smiled back to him before he laid his head back on my shoulder and I rested mine on top of his. After a few minutes, I kissed the top of his and closed my eyes. I must've drifted off to sleep because I felt like I was being shaken awake by someone. I opened my eyes to see my mother.

"What mom?" I asked her softly as sleep was laced in my voice and not wanting to wake up Naruto.

"Take Naruto and go up to bed." She told me softly as I started to stretch and turned towards Naruto. I picked him up bridal style and carried him up the stairs and to my bedroom. I walk walking down the corridor when he snuggled more into my chest. I looked down at him with soft eyes and a small smile. When I got to my room I opened the door, closed it with my foot and laid Naruto on my bed. I walked to my dresser and pulled out some baggy pants and a loose shirt. I went back to the bed and pulled the covers down so I could cover us up while we slept. I hopped into bed once I got Naruto covered and I pulled the covers on top of me.

I turned to face him and kissed his somewhat tan yet pale cheek. I moved a few inches away from him and closed my eyes.

~Dream~

_I was walking in my house and down some corridors. Everything was black and white. I knew that I was heading towards Naruto's and my bedroom. One corridor had flickering lights and some pictures were either titled on the wall or on the ground with the broken glass surrounding it. I opened up the bedroom door and there was a bright red color all around the place. I looked closer at it and noticed it was blood. I went to the bed where I knew Naruto would be and touched his face. He was ice cold and he was very pale. I screamed out but no voice let my mouth and began to cry for help but there was no one around. Tears slowly streamed down my face as I cried for the loss of my one and only love. I leaned over the bed and held onto his body tightly._

~end of dream~

I woke up as I kept whispering 'no' quietly to myself. I was covered in sweat and tears slowly rolled down my pale face and landed on the bed. My body was trembling from the fear of losing Naruto. I looked over and saw my blonde angel stir next to me. I tried to calm myself down and keep the trembling under control but I just could control it.

"Sasuke?" I heard my blonde angel ask me as he sat up and rested his hand on my shoulder. He moved his hand and put it under my chin and tugged on my chin so he could look at my face. His other arm was used for support to keep himself up.

"Are you okay? What's wrong Sasuke?" he asked quietly while I was still looking at him and I tried to turn my head but I just couldn't resist looking into his bright blue eyes.

"It's nothing and I'm fine, Naruto. Please just go back to sleep." I told him quietly back but my voice didn't sound believable at all. I sounded like I was scared. Hell, I was scared.

"You're lying to me, Sasuke."

"No, I'm not," I tried to convince him. I guess he doesn't care much lying because he jumped on me. He straddled my hips and he bent down and started to nibble on my neck. His teeth coming out a little while adding a little pain into his bite. Then he abruptly stopped and looked at me in the eyes.

"Tell or I will take you right now, Sasuke." He told me with a demanding voice. To prove his point he ripped off my pants.

"H-hey, what was that for?" I asked him.

"You should know why and I'm giving you a choice. Don't even think you're the only one dominant in this relationship because you're not and I will prove that to you that you're not." He told me sternly. 'Damn this is hot but I definitely shouldn't be something I'm turned on by,' I thought to myself.

"What are you gonna prove it with shorty?" I asked him with confidence. Then I felt it. I couldn't believe it. It was bigger than mine!

***Sorry that's all I have right now. The next chapter will be a lemon. I would like to thank my friend darkemochic for helping me with my story. I would like if you could review and let me know how I'm doing and what I need to improve on. ***

Thanks for reading,

Ai 3


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter with a lemon

Bite then suck

Chapter Eight

-Sasuke's P.o.v-

Naruto kept moving around, causing me to feel his hard on even more. I was very turned on by this. I looked into his red eyes (a/n Naruto as red eyes when his vampire side comes out) and saw how serious he was.

"Sasuke, give me an answer or I will take you." He demanded at me once again as he began to nip at my neck and throat. Naruto's teeth were digging into my skin but he knew that I don't give in easily. He slowly started to lick one spot over and over again. He moved away and looked into my eyes.

"Can I have some blood Sasuke?" he asked me politely. I captured his lips in a kiss for a few seconds and pulled away to look at his face.

"Of course you can. You don't have to ask Naruto. I don't want you to starve. What kind of lover would I be if I did that to you?" I said, asking as I looked into his blood red eyes and continued, "So whenever you get hungry and I'll give you blood Naruto." He sunk his head down to my neck then he began to lick looking for my jugular vein.

I felt a sharp pain as he bit down onto my neck and not even a few seconds later I heard him gulping my blood down. The sound was echoing around the quiet room as it slowly made me calm. When Naruto had his fill, he moved away from my neck and kissed my lips roughly. I flipped us over so I was straddling Naruto's hips. I kissed his neck softly as he moaned at my demonstrations.

"Naruto….I need you. I need you so much." I said in between kissing his neck and biting it.

"Sasuke….t-take me then. I-I want to please you anyway I can Sasuke." He said in between his moans and his trembling from my roaming hands. I reclaimed his lips in a rough yet passionate kiss. I lifted him off the bed slightly as I took off his shirt. I knew my eyes turned to a dark red because my teeth began to grow themselves and his soul smelt even more delicious than before. I knew that I couldn't resist much longer as his tasty soul was calling for me to have some of it.

"Naruto..." I said as I noticed that my voice was covered in lust.

"Ahh…S…'suke," he managed to say out as my hands continued to roam around his body. My hand went up towards his pink nipple and started to tweak it. My eyes began to slowly travel down Naruto's upper body and to his pants line. My free hand traveled down and to his pants. I undid them and let my other hand start on his other nipple.

I freed both hands to slowly slide down his pants and I threw them somewhere in the room. I put my arms beside his sides and kissed upwards from his boxers. My clothed erection would ever so slightly rub against his god of a body and his moaning was making it impossible to take my time.

"God, Naruto…you're making it impossible for me to hold back." I told him while looking down at him. He smirked at me and brushed against my dick, making me shudder. Damn it. He switched our positions. He ripped off my baggy pants, making me shudder from the cold and his roaming hands. He took his boxers off and cuddled close to me wanted to share body heat. I knew he was cold so I was fine with share some body heat with him. After a few minutes pass, he strips my boxers off of me and takes out some Vaseline.

He turns to me, parting my legs and sitting between them. His hands near my ass and fingers rubbing at my entrance. He began to prepare me. I moaned out from the pleasure as his finger moved in and out of me. Then I felt his fingers touch something that made me scream and shiver, filled with pleasure.

"Ahh…Naruto…ngh..." I was turned into a complete mess of moaning and saying his name. My voice was laced with pure lust and the pleasure that I was receiving.

He added a second and then a third, thrusting his fingers in a few more times before he removed them. I growled at the loss of them.

"Do you want more, Sasuke?" He positioned the head of his dick at my entrance, before slowly pushing past the ring of muscles. He paused with half of his length in me and looked at my face, smirking. He wasn't going to move anymore until I answered him.

"God Naruto, I want more. Give me more. Please." I screamed out as he roughly pushed the rest of him in me and whimpered when he pulled out.

"Naruto..." My voice sounded whiny, even to me. He stared at me with amusement in his eyes.

"How bad do you want it?" Didn't he stutter when I kissed him in his house? Where the hell was this demon hiding?

Glaring at his smirking face, I bared my teeth at him. "Damn it Naruto! If you don't on with it, I will walk away from-" He lifted up my hips and thrust back in, the pain being pleasurable.

"GAH!" I closed my eyes and felt as he bent down, wrapping his arms around me and began pounding into me. His pace was like lightening as he held on to me, biting on my shoulder as I screamed out at the sensations attacking my body.

Then he brought my hips higher as his hands moved to hold me around my waist and pounding right in to my sweet spot.

My back arched higher and my hands fisted the sheets harder as he continued at that angle and hitting my prostrate with all his strength.

Screams, moans, pants and skin slapping skin echoed around in my room.

My bed shook and pounded into the wall as we came closer to our limit.

"S-sasuke, your so...Ugh, tight. S'good" I looked up at his face, his eyes were partly closed and clouded with lust.

"Hah..." I closed my eyes again as my stomach began to churn. "N-Naruto, God... I'm gonna cuuuum." My hips moving to meet him on their own.

"Yea, me too...together Sasuke."

Our moans of pleasure filled the room.

*** Sorry that's all I have right now. I would like to thank my friend darkemochic for helping me with my story. I would like it if you could review and let me know how I'm doing and what I need to improve on. ***

Thanks for reading,

Ai 3


	9. Chapter 9

Bite then suck

Chapter nine

-Naruto's P.o.v-

We laid together, my arms cradling his head. Staying there, we listened to our breathing as it evened out before we looked back at each other. I couldn't help but let a huge grin spread across my face.

"So, how was I?" A blush came on full force on his face and he tried to hide it by putting his head against my chest.

"Shuddup," he said. I belted out a laugh as I watched him pull the covers over his head since I wouldn't let him use my chest to cover his face and scooted down. He rested his head on my stomach and whispered an 'I love you'. I shivered from his breath on my stomach.

"I love you too, Sasu." I replied to him as I rested my hand on his head as I fell asleep happily.

~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~ (a/n still Naru's pov)

I woke up to the sun shining in my face and giggling and hushing noises. I opened my eyes to see Sasuke's and my own mom smiling at me who were still giggling and hushing each other from getting too loud. I looked over to see Sasuke's face near my head and his arms around my waist. I turned to my body faced him completely and kissed his lips lightly enough so he wouldn't wake up. I pulled away after a few seconds and looked at our moms.

"Mom, can you hand me my boxers?" I asked her quietly not wanting to wake him up since he is not really a morning person.

"Of course, Naru," she left real quick to grab them. She brought a pair back and threw them at me. I picked them up and examined them.

"Mom, wrong pair," I told her as she mumbled a 'sorry Naru'. I smirked as I said, "I'm bigger than that." She giggled and went to grab the other pair on the floor. I felt something pinch me and looking down, I was being glared at.

"What?" I asked Sasuke innocently. He moved closer and down some, he began to kiss my stomach. I moaned and tried to wiggle away from him but I failed to. He started to nip, lick and suck where I was most sensitive at. I was turned into a moaning mess. My mom walked in and giggled. Sasuke heard her and popped up his head beside me. He saw our mothers in the room and smirked.

"Good morning mother, Kushina-sama." He said as he rested his head on a pillow looking at the ceiling above us.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun. Please call me Kushina. You're practically family now."

"Ok, Kushina." He replied to her as his arms locked around my waist. She smiled and threw my boxers at me then turned to leave with a red face Uchiha Mikoto following her.

"Breakfast will be done soon. Until then you guys might wanna get ready."

"Alright mom, bye," I said to her as she left with Sasuke's mom too, leaving us alone in the bed together. He began to move and straddled my hips as he looked up and smirked at me. I pulled him down and kissed his lips softly. He slowly trailed his kisses down to my chin and my neck. He began to suck where I was sensitive at on my neck.

"Ahh….Sasuke…" He pulled away and looked at me with dark red eyes.

"N-Naruto…I'm-" I cut him off.

"I know Sasu. Go ahead." I told him as I encouraged him to eat.

-Sasuke's P.O.V-

I began to look for the place where I smelt his soul the best at. I found that it was right above his collar bone. I bit down, as his arms went around my back pushing me closer to him, and started to suck his soul and eat it. It was very sweet yet very delicious. I stopped when I felt his grip on me loosen up. I pulled back and saw how pale he was.

"Naru, I'm sorry. I-" He kissed my lips weakly, smiled, and began to stare into my charcoal eyes, that had finally changed back.

"It's fine Sasu. I'm fine but I just need to rest for a little bit. Don't worry about it, K?"

"Fine, b-" There was a knock at the door.

"Sasuke-sama, Naruto-sama, breakfast is now served at the family table and everyone is now waiting on you two."

"Ok, thank you very much." Naruto said to the maid as we heard footsteps going away from the door and down the hallway.

"Go on and eat, Sasu. I'm gonna go back to sleep for a little bit." I got off the bed and slipped on my black boxers that Kushina threw at Naruto. I got up grabbed a new pair of jeans and a shirt, throwing on the jeans as I hopped to the door.

"I'll bring you something up when I come back." I told him as I threw my shirt over my head and opened the door.

"Hey Sasuke," Naruto said to me, I turned to face him.

"What?" I asked him coming back into the room. He looked at me with a serious face.

"You never told me what was wrong." I looked at him. 'What is he talking about?' I asked myself in my thoughts.

"It was the reason why I just fucked your brains outs." He said as I lost color to my face before my entire face turned bright red. I rushed out the door leaving him clueless in bed.

"Ima get you to tell me sooner or later!" He yelled as his voice followed down the hallway. Fucking my brains out. Please. Asshole.

***Sorry that's all I can think of at the moment. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I would like to thank my friend darkemochic for helping me with my story. I would like it if you could review and let me know how I'm doing and what I need to improve on. ***

Thanks for reading,

Ai 3


	10. Chapter 10

**Bite then suck**

**Chapter 10**

-Naruto's POV-

I smirked to myself when the door closed behind Sasuke and laid back down on the bed. "What happened in his nightmare?" I wondered as I closed my eyes, leaving that as the last thing to run through my mind as it drifted away.

-Time skip-

I was being shaken awoke. My blue eyes cringed open to stare deeply into black ones above me. Leaning up, I captured his lips and stopped the shaking. It was there that I noticed both of his hands were by my head, trapping me, and he was sitting on my thighs.

"Naruto, I-...I'll tell you my dream as long as you stay like this." He leaned down and placed his head on my chest.

"Alright Sasu." His arms started to slide down so that his hands rested comfortably on my shoulders and my arms encircled his waist, pulling him impossibly closer.

Taking a deep breath and letting it out, he started explaining. "In the dream, I was walking into a house. It was our house and I was heading for our bedroom. As I walked down the hallway, the lights kept flickering on and off, letting me see some of the pictures that had become lopsided a bit. Everything, and I mean everything, was in black and white. I was almost to the door when I broke into a run. I ripped open the door and, and-" He started breathing heavily, almost sobbing against my chest.

"There was blood everywhere. I knew that it was blood because it was the only thing with color. Then, I spotted you on the bed and I walked over to you and you were covered in blood. I started to scream but, there was nothing coming out of my mouth." Sasuke started breaking down, tears flooded down his cheek as his breathing became uneven.

I held him tighter and used one hand to lift his head up and look me in the eye. "Hey, shhh, it's fine. Ok? I'm fine. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere." He looked at me with puppy dog eyes. "What?"

"Please, stay near me. Promise you won't ever leave or do something that's stupid, even for you?"

"I won't leave you, or do anything stupid. I promise." I kissed the top of his forehead and tilted his head a little more up so I could place a chaste kiss on his lips.

Then, a knock on the door interrupted us and I slithered up, telling Sasuke to get under the covers while I went to open the door.

It was a good thing that I had Sasuke's sweat pants on.

Mikoto and Fugaku were at the door. They walked in and smiled at me.

"Good morning Mikoto-sama, Fugaku-sama."

"Morning Naruto-s-"

I stopped them. "Please, just call me Naruto."

"Ok then, Naruto-kun. How are you?"

"I'm good" I rubbed the back of my neck. They kind of interrupted something.

"Well Naruto-Kun, your parents are leaving and are waiting down stairs for you.

"Oh, thank you so much." I smiled at them and shook their hands one more time before they left. Then I went around looking for my clothes. Sasuke came and grabbed my hand. "Yes?"

"...Nevermind. Just, keep in touch, kay?"

"Yea." I bent down and gave him a kiss, ruffling his hair before putting on my shirt and walking out.

The maid in the hallway told me that they were waiting by the front doors. It was time to go and visit some family.

So we had to stop by the foxes den and I knew that we were going to see my distant cousins. My favorite cousin is Kyuubi, but don't tell anyone.

He was the sneaky fox that loved to pull pranks and could be really mean about it. Like, asshole mean. But he also had his moments when his kindness showed through. He was so much fun to hang around with.

When we got back to our house, I changed into a pale orange T-shirt, skinny jeans, a studded belt and orange converse. Then I walked out and headed to Kyuu's house, texting him that I was on my way.

Once I met up with him, it was like we saw each other just yesterday. We started talking while we watched some movies. I told him about Sasuke and Itachi, showing him a picture of the two of them.

"They're both so cute." A smile had spread on his face.

"Yes they are, but this one," I pointed to Sasuke. "Is all mine. You can't touch."

"Oh well, but you should introduce me to the tall one. He's sexy."

"He already has somebody but of course I will."

"Sweet." The movie started rolling credits. "Hey, let's go hang out with some of my friends. What do you think? At the park and everything."

I thought about it. "Sure, why not."

We walked outside and headed to the park, seeing two figures and Kyuu wave frantically at them before jumping on one. "Hey you guys! This is my cousin Naruto, please be nice to him."

One turned to me. "My name is Kankuro Sabaku. This is my big sister Temari."

"Hiya Sabaku-san." Temari turned towards me as my phone went off, playing endlessly.

"Hello?"

"Hey Naru!"

***Who do you think the person calling Naruto is? Anyways this is all I have for now. I'm changing one thing which is that only Sasuke can get pregnant and not Naruto. Well…I would like to thank my friend **darkemochic** for helping me with my story. I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter. I would like it if you could review and let me know how I'm doing or what I need to improve on. ***

Thanks for reading,

Ai 3


	11. Chapter 11

**Bite then suck**

**Chapter 11**

-Naruto's POV-

"Hey Naru!"

"Sasuke? Hey babe, what's up?"

"Not much, I just kinda wanted to talk to you." Sasuke drew out the 'You'.

"Oh yea? About what?" I had started leaning against a brick wall, smiling like an idiot into the phone. It attracted the attention of my cousin, who called out to me.

"Oh, are you busy?"

"Not really-" Kyuu screamed a 'Hey' in protest. "Just hanging around with my cousin and a few of his friends." Kyuu was still screaming protests as he stuck his tongue out at me. I turned around and went back to leaning on the brick, using my shoulder.

"Well, I have something to tell you. So-" There was fussing on the other line.

"Sasuke?"

"...Well, it's official."

"Itachi? What's official?" He cleared his throat.

"You and Sasuke will get married before he gives bir-" Another fussing noise over the line before it sounded like someone got hurt.

"Dammit, Itachi! Let me tell him! He's my fiancée and baby dad!"

Wait, what? That was unexpected in so many ways.

"Sasuke?"

"Oh! Naruto, you're still there. Anyways, like I was saying before Itachi took away my phone. Guess what!"

"You're pregnant? And you found out this fast?" It's only been like, a day, not even!

"Oh, how did you know?" He wasn't serious, was he?

"Sasuke, you screamed it to Itachi over the phone. I heard it babe." I heard him scowl when I laughed.

"Bite me."

"I did."

He gave a dramatic sigh over the phone and growled at me.

"Would you like me to come back? I can come now." I turned around to face me cousin and his friends, they were all looking at me.

Honestly, I was still excited. It was a very good surprise.

"You don't have to, right now. I mean you're with friends so-"

"Nonsense, I'll just bring them over. I don't care if they complain; I wanna see both my babies. I'll be over soon, okay?"

"Alright. See you later. Bye."

After I hung up, I walked over to my cousin. "Kyuu! You guys wanna go on a trip?"

He sat down on the ground and pretended; at least I hope he was, to think really hard. "I guess it depends. Where will we be going?" Smiling at me, he waited.

"Sasuke's."

"Will that hot guy be there?"

"Considering that they're brothers? Yes." He jumped up and clapped his hands.

"Alright, everyone! To hit guys house! March it!"

"Matte Kyuu!" I had to shout after him, he had already started to run. "But I have to tell my parents about it! So, you're gonna have to slow down!"

I ran after him.

-Time skip with a really long walk-

As I walked inside my house, I went for the library. It was the usual place to find my parents. When I got there, I knocked on the door and waited for the soft, 'come in.'

"Mom? Dad?" I peered around the dimly lit room.

"Yes?"

I walked through some shelves filled with books before I found them, sitting together with books surrounding them.

"Sasuke called, sounds like you two are gonna be grandparents."

My mother looked up and my dad had a heart attack...

Actually, he spit out his drink.

Close to a heart attack.

"Oh my, sweet heart, that's fantastic news! You should be rushing on over there! Not bothering with us old folk and giving father a heart attack. Go! Call us when you get there!" My mother had gotten to her feet, ignoring father completely, and ushered me away. Reminding me to remember underwear.

Kyuubi was waiting by the front door when I met him after getting a few things. He had already called the others and they were gonna meet up with us, somewhere.

Then we started walking. Taking about random things and singing random songs, even if we could only one verse from it.

_Fer sure maybe,_

_Fer sure not._

_Fer sure eh,_

_Fer sure bomb._

That was all we got before we realized we were in front of Sasuke's house and the others were waiting by the door for us. I walked up and knocked on the door, expecting a maid to open up but instead got an Itachi.

He looked like he'd been through hell.

"Itachi?"

"Come in, I'll have the maid take your friends to their room. Maid!"

Out of nowhere, a few maids came out and lead the others away, leaving Itachi and I alone.

"Hey, Itachi-sama, are you alright?" He shook his head no and started walking to the living room.

"Sasuke should be coming down in a few seconds; you can wait for him here on the couch." He turned and started to walk away.

"Hey, Itachi-sama, what happened to you?"

"Deidara broke up with me." Tears were threatening to fall, I whispered a small 'I'm sorry' before he excused himself. I sat down on the couch and waited.

"Naruto!"

I turned my head in time to be sat on by Sasuke. Then he glomped me and forced us to lie down on the couch. I pulled one of my arms up, freeing it from being trapped between us two, and used it to lift Sasuke's head up so I could see his face. I leaned in and kissed him softly.

When we separated, he sat up and pulled me with him. Now he had his legs wrapped around my waist and his hands around my neck. We stayed like that few minutes before Kyuu, Temari, and Kankuro walked in.

They took a seat and we began to talk about random things before the doorbell rang and we quieted down so we could hear.

The maid called my name. "Sasuke, it's time to get up."

"No"

"Sasu... please get up. I need to go find out who that is."

"I'm comfy though."

"I know you but I need to answer the door."

"Fine." He got off me and sat next to me, letting me get up and go to the door. I walked to the door and looked out on the porch.

"You!"

***Who do you think it is? Well this is all I have for now. I would like to thank my friend **darkemochic **for helping me with my story. I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter. I would like it if you could review and let me know how I'm doing or what I need to improve on. ***

Thanks for reading,

Ai 3


	12. Chapter 12

**Bite then suck**

**Chapter 11**

-Naruto's Pov-

I opened the door to find Gaara, Lee, and a few other people that I didn't know. I was surprised that Gaara and Lee came to see Sasuke but then again he is the Prince of Incubi.

"Hey, what's up guys?" I asked them with a grin on my face.

"Nothing Naru," Gaara replied with a stern voice and a straight face.

"Where is Sasuke-sama?" A guy asked with really long brown hair and purple eyes.

"He's in the living room. Follow me and I'll take you to him." I turned around and started to walk away from the door. Everyone had followed me as we went down the hallway. Once we got there, I saw Sasuke sitting on the couch by himself. He was sitting on one leg and let the other leg dangle down. I walked passed him and sat next to my cousin. A few of the guys stood or sat on the floor around Sasuke while Gaara and Lee sat next to Kyuu and me.

"Sasuke-sama, I have news for you. I came here to announce that the Hyuuga Clan is more than welcome to marry to Inozuka Clan. I know that we are supposed to discuss this later but my uncle, Hyuuga Hiashi, told me to come and tell you." The guy with the really long brown hair told him confidently and rather too loudly for my taste.

Sasuke thought for a moment then said, "I see, thank you Neji." Sasuke's voice held something that I couldn't figure it out. I thought for a moment until I figured that his tone held hatred to the Neji guy.

'So his name is Neji, huh? I think he like Sasuke was too much for my liking. He keeps staring at him and giving him seductive looks when he thinks Sasuke is looking at him.' I said in my head to myself and to Kyuubi, who shares a mind bond with me. Kyuu laughed and I did too. It was so funny to see him giving seductive looks to Sasuke when Sasuke is actually looking past him and is looking at me.

'Well, Neji does look like a girl. He's probably gay and he may know that Sasuke is bisexual just like you.' Kyuu thought to me. I looked at him and saw an evil smirk on his face.

'Ne*, Kyuu, whatchya thinking?' I asked him as we made eye contact.

'Something that will get Sasuke, so mad that he will react, Neji to find out that he is already taken.' Kyuu said to me.

'No way, Kyuu! Let Sasuke be but I don't mind pulling a prank on Neji though.' I replied to him with and evil smirk of my own.

'Very well, kit. Now stop smirking the red head sitting next to you is staring at you.' Kyuu told me. He sighed out really loud through the somewhat quiet room making almost everyone looking at him. Neji ignored his sigh and kept staring and flirting at Sasuke.

'What do you wanna do with Neji?' I asked him while looking into his orange eyes.

'I don't know, kit. What about you?' He asked me while looking back at me.

'Anything. Just get Neji away from Sasuke, Kyuu.' I looked at the floor in front of me.

'We could use Poppins (a/n: a small firecracker that you throw at the ground and it pops) to get him to run away.' He replied to me as he shifted on the couch.

'Are you sure that will work, Kyuu?'

'It usually does when they are caught off guard but we'll just have to find out. Won't we?' Kyuu said to me.

'Yeah, we will.' We faced each other and smiled. I got up and walked out of the room, resulting me to walk pass Sasuke. From the corner of my eye I saw him looking at me while I passed him. I was headed for Itachi's room. I just felt the need to check up on him and to find out how he's holding up. I knocked on his door when I got there. He didn't answer so I tried to open the door hoping that it wasn't locked. The door opened and I found Itachi on the bed still having tears roll down his face slowly. He looked like a small child as he rocked back and forth. I walked up to him and tried to calm him down. After a few minutes, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll be right back Itachi-nii-sama*. Please try to stop crying and calm down, okay?" I whispered quietly to him.

"I-I'll try t-to Naruto-sama." Itachi replied with a little stuttering from crying so much. I walked to the door and opened it. I saw Kyuu standing outside the door way.

"Come on in, Kyuu." I opened the door a little more to let him in and closed it behind him once he walked passed me. He saw Itachi on the bed.

"Who is that in the bed, kit?" Kyuu whispered quietly to me.

"That's Uchiha Itachi, Sasu's brother." I replied back to him quietly with a smile. Kyuubi didn't take his eyes off of him even after a few minutes past.

"Hey, Itachi, would you like to meet my cousin Kyuubi?" I asked him quietly as he started to lift himself off the bed.

"S-sure," Itachi replied with a horse yet calmer voice than before. He walked over to me once he got off the bed and stood by me.

"Hello, I'm Uchiha Itachi and you are?" He asked calmly as he held out his hand.

"Hello I'm Shepard Kyuubi, Naruto's cousin and very close friend." Kyuu replied to him as he shook his hand and gave him a small smile.

"Kyuu, Itachi, please be nice to each other. I have to go and talk to your parents, Itachi." I turned and walked out the wooden door that Kyuu had just walked in not too long ago. I walked down the corridor and headed towards the Uchiha meeting rooms that were on the other side of the house.

Once I was there, I walked to the 3rd room on the right hand side. I knocked on the door once and waited until I heard a stern yet muffled voice say 'enter'. I went inside and closed the door behind me.

"Come, sit down Naruto." Sasuke's dad, Fugaku said to me. I took a seat at the 7th chair (two seats away from him) at the long table.

"Naruto, I suppose you know why you are here." Fugaku said once his wife, Mikoto was in the room.

"Hai*, Fugaku-sama."

Hours later

"Thank you for your time, Fugaku-sama." I said as I slowly got up from my seat.

"No problem, Naruto. Anyways, I'll see you at dinner." He replied as he got up from his chair also. He escorted me out of the room. I waved goodbye to him and walked down the long corridor. I walked by some maids now and then. They bowed to me as I passed them and they went on doing what they were supposed to.

I walked by the living room to find Kyuu still wasn't there and Neji still flirting with Sasuke. I turned and started to walk towards Itachi's room once again. I walked down the hallway and turned right. I knocked on his door. He didn't answer so I opened it to find…

Hai- yes

Itachi-nii-sama- big brother Itachi

***What do you think he'll find behind that door? Well this is all I have for now. I would like to thank my friend **darkemochic** for helping me with my story. I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter. I would like it if you could review and let me know how I'm doing or what I need to improve on. ***

Thanks for reading,

Ai 3


	13. Chapter 13 last chap

**Bite then suck**

**Chapter thirteen**

-Naruto's Pov-

I opened the door to find Kyuu and Itachi kissing. I smiled and closed the door slowly and softly. I turned away from the door and walked down the corridor. I saw Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari all standing together. I stood where I was at but I stood really close to the wall so I could hear them.

"Long time no see, Gaara." I heard Kankuro say to him as Temari nodded her head to him.

"Yes it has, brother, sister." Gaara replied back calmly to them. I gasped slightly when he said 'brother and sister'.

"So, Gaara I heard that you finally have a lover. Is that correct?" Temari asked him happily.

"Yes, Temari. You will meet him later though." He replied back to her with his monotone voice. I heard her giggle happily then I turned around and walked away from them not wanting to be spotted by them. I began to walk to my room that was on the 2nd floor of the building and was far away from Sasuke's room.

I smiled at the thought of that. I just didn't like Neji flirting with Sasuke and him not saying anything to him. But I can respect that he doesn't want everyone to know right now. The last thing I knew was that I was on the ground looking up at Sasuke. I got up and mumbled out a 'sorry'.

"Naru, where are you going?" He asked me quietly with a somewhat sad voice.

"A place, Sasu. I need to be alone right now and you need to go back and entertain your guests." I said to him.

"…Naru…" His voice held sadness and confusion. His eyes were watery and his lips were in a frown.

"Sorry Sasuke. You need to get back." I said to him in a distant voice as I got up and walked away from him. I heard a loud thump and a strangled cry.

"Naru!" Sasuke yelled my name and I stopped walking for a minute.

"Naru! Naru!" He yelled again as he let another sob out passed his lips. I turned around and walked back to him slowly and hesitantly. He was on the ground crying and sobbing for me.

"Sasu, what's wrong?" I questioned him as I reached him.

"Naru," he said softly as he stopped sobbing but he still has tears rolling down his face. I wiped away some of the tears as he looked at me.

"Yes, Sasu?" I asked him quietly.

"Naru I-I-" he couldn't finish his sentence.

"Come on Sasu. You can tell me what's wrong." I said quietly as I calmed him down. We heard a voice not too far from us yell 'Sasuke-sama'.

"Come on Sasuke." I softly as I slowly helped him up, he started to cry again. He let out another loud sob.

"Sasuke-sama!" I heard a voice yell. I looked over and saw Neji running to us.

"What did you do to him?" Neji yelled as his questioned me.

"I didn't do anything!" I yelled back and Sasuke kept crying. "Sasuke... stop crying tell me what's wrong." I pleaded with him.

"Don't talk to Sasuke-sama like that!" Neji yelled at me. He got up from his crouched position near Sasuke and stared at me with distaste.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Neji-san." I heard Gaara's voice say somewhere behind me.

"Shut up! I can do what I want!" Neji yelled at him as he puffed out his chest.

"Naru-chan, don't do anything stupid."

"I'll try not to."

"Don't talk to him as if you know him." Neji yelled to me.

"What? First of all, shut up because I DO know him." This guy was seriously pissing me off.

"NO! You don't!"

"Neji-san, I wouldn't do that if I were you. Do you even know who this man is?" Gaara was standing at my side.

"No and I don't care." Neji replied.

"You should, this is-"

"I don't care who he is!" Neji screamed at Gaara.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"...Who?"

"This is Prince Uzumaki Naruto."

"Oh. I'm sorry Uzumaki-sama."

"You better be, Neji-san." Gaara replied for me.

Sasuke's crying slowly calmed down.

"Sasuke, are you OK?" He let a sob out once more as I asked him. "Sasu?"

He slowly looked up at me with watery eyes. "Naru!" He yelled as he got up and wrapped his arms around me. "Naru! Naru!" He yelled again as he squeezed on to me.

I wrapped my arms around his small waist and pulled him closer. I may be shorter than him but I'm surely stronger. "It's OK, Sasu." I whispered to him.

"Naru... I love you."

"Love you too, Sasu." I let him go and moved away. "I'm going to go now Sasu." I turned and walked past Gaara then stopped. "Gaara, take care of Sasuke for me." I whispered to him. Then I started to walk to my room. Little did I know what was in store for me behind the door.

I walked into my room, making sure to lock the door with a swift and quiet movement. A squeak drew my attention. It was my bat, sitting on the desk with a message.

"Yume! Come here girl." I said to her as she slowly peeled her eyes open. Taking her time, she flew over to me and landed on my shoulder. I went and sat down on my bed before taking the message from her. Opening it up, I realized that the hand writing was familiar.

'_Naruto-sama,_

_ I'm glad to say that my father would like to meet you. I know that you may not like me more than a friend but my father would appreciate it if you came over and met with him. You may have told Uchiha Sasuke-sama how you felt. You also may be engaged to him right now. But, I speak very highly of you at my home. Please, come by when you can._

_ Thank you._

_ Princess Hyuuga Hinata'_

I walked around my room to find paper and a pen to respond to the Princess. Then I sat at the desk, everything situated and started to think on what I would say before a knock came at my door.

"Yes?"

"Can we come in?" My parents.

"Hold on." I placed Yume on my desk and told her to stay before I walked to my door and pulled it open. My mom's face was grim and my dad's was neutral. "Hey, what's up?" I moved to the side, inviting them in.

"Naru... There is something I- we need to tell you." My mom looked nervous, her attention on the box that she was holding.

"Yea mom? What is it?" I questioned her.

"Well... ummm... Minato, help me." "Naruto..." An uneasy feeling in my stomach fluttered. Something was wrong.

"Yes dad?"

Opening his mouth, he went to tell me when my window exploded. I was flown to the side and my father covered my mom as glass went flying everywhere. I heard something sounding like metal fall to the floor before my ears were assaulted with a high screech.

Smoke filled the room as I tried to get up and make it to my parents.

A hand grabbed at me and flung me back while whoever was behind me ran past me with an unsheathed sword in their hands and went for my father.

I screamed out to him, too late. He turned to look at me as the sword went through his lower stomach. The guy kicked him down to his knees and twisted as he watched my father squirm in agony. My mother screamed behind him and watched as he fell.

The guy pulled out his knife and went for my mother, grabbing a handful of hair as she tried to get away and pulling her close. He took the sword to her neck and slid it across, letting go of her as she fell to her knees and grabbed her throat, trying to stop the river of blood coming out. She fell face down, a pool of her own blood surrounding her.

The man looked my way and started walking towards me. Ready to kill me. His hand raised, get ready to throw the knife that he had.

Then the door was kicked open, throwing his aim off and the knife hit me in the arm. He jumped out the window, pursuers on his ass as they followed.

Sasuke came into the room and to me, embracing me as I stared at my parents' bodies. Then he tried to lift me up, putting his arms around my waist and taking me out of the room.

Kyuu met me in the hall, also wrapping his arms around my waist as he helped Sasuke take me somewhere else.

They dragged me to the family room and sat me on the couch, Sasuke rubbing my back and Kyuu saying something. Somebody was tending to my wounds that I had acquired during the ambush. I didn't know who but it didn't matter.

I blocked out the sounds and focused on the blurs that began to form in my eyes. My face was soaked with tears that I didn't even know had started flowing.

Then someone kneeled down in front of me. He was holding a box. The same one that my parents had been holding when they came into my room.

"Naruto." I looked up. It was Sai.

"Yes?" My voice sounded too far away.

"This is for you. Your parents were going to give this to you. It's important." He handed me the box before reaching behind him into a bag and pulling out to letters.

They had my name on it, written in my parents hand writing. I opened my mother's first but my hands were shaking. It made the letter move all over the place and impossible to read. Kyuu took the letters from my hands while Sasuke placed his hands in mine, holding on to them until I stopped shaking.

Kyuu rubbed my head. "It's gonna be OK Naru."

Sasuke kissed my hands. His eyes were still rimmed red from earlier but now all his attention was on me. "I'm so sorry Naruto." They surrounded me, comforting me until I relaxed.

The uneasy feeling still resided though.

I was also supposed to be a body lying in their own pool of blood. But I wasn't. They didn't finish the job.

They would be back.

~**That's right, darke was here. ~**

-Kushina's Letter-

_Dear Naruto,_

_ I'm sorry; by the time you read this I'm probably dead. Your father and I wanted to tell you that we were being targeted by the Sound four. They work for Orochimaru. He wanted to kill us because we are a lot more powerful now. You have to continue on and find them. Kill them before they kill you. Marry Sasuke, have children, and continue to make friends to get yourself even more powerful. I know you can do it. I love you Naruto. Be careful and take care of Sasuke and yourself._

_P.S. be careful with Sasuke because if he's pregnant, he will act like a woman. So treat him well, Naru._

_ Love,_

_ Kushina Uzumaki (mom)_

-Minato's Letter-

_Dear Naruto,_

_ By now your mother and I are dead. You need to take care of yourself and look after everyone. I know you'll make a great heir to our family. Just don't get crazy over us not being there anymore. We will always live on in your heart. That's the one place where we'll never die. Take care of Sasuke and the baby or babies. I love you._

_ Love, _

_ Minato Namikaze (dad)_

***Well, this is the end. Should there be another part? There will be soon. Look out for Lick then kiss. That will be the next part. I hope you enjoyed this story . I like to thank all my readers who commented on this and help me type up my very first story. I would also like to thank my friend **darkemochic** for helping me with my story and typing is up when I couldn't. I hope you'll follow onto the next part as we go through Naruto and Sasuke's journey. ***

Love,

Ai


	14. Note :D

Hey all! I'm back~ sorry I've been gone for so long! Currently re writing Lick Then Kiss. All the chapters got lost when I moved so not I'm redoing it~ So go check it out and review, give me ideas the works! Thanks for being patient with me!

Thanks,

Ai


End file.
